


i think i've seen this film before (and i didn't like the ending)

by steelivoryporcelain



Series: Jonsa Season 8 Song-fics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-If for 8x04, Fix-It of Sorts, One Shot, One Shot Sequel, Songfic of sorts, Unresolved Romantic Tension, jonsa, these two just can't communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelivoryporcelain/pseuds/steelivoryporcelain
Summary: Jon just wants to talk. Sansa doesn't want to hear it.--“Do you have any idea what the lords would do if they knew you fucked your crown away?” Sansa is almost as taken aback as Jon is.Ladiesdo not speak like this.--Semi-inspired/influenced by Bon Iver and Taylor Swift'sExile.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Season 8 Song-fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998256
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	i think i've seen this film before (and i didn't like the ending)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minita/gifts).



> This is for Minita who asked if there would be a second part to [the sky'd be falling (and i'd hold you tight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074880). I'd love to hear what you think of this here or on [Tumblr](https://steelivoryporcelain.tumblr.com/)!

_~And it took you five whole minutes, to pack us up and leave me with it~_

Sansa never returns to the head table that night. Instead, she mingles with her people — inquiring after their loved ones who fought in the battle, what preparations were still needed for their departure. But even these conversations cannot hold her attention long enough not to sneak glances at where Jon and his queen stand. 

When she can stand it no longer, Sansa makes her excuses and leaves the hall. Back in her solar, she prepares missives for the houses that did not flee to Winterfell — the dead are no more, spring will come again. She sews plain tunics for the wounded soldiers still recovering. 

When she hears the rapping of knuckles on her door, she murmurs, “Come in.” Only Jon would disturb her this late.

Sansa can smell the spiceflower perfume on him. “Must you always come to me after you have been with her?” His jerkin is still slightly askew and his hair looks more mussed than usual.

“I wasn’t _with_ her – I was –,” he starts. “We need to talk, Sansa.”

“I have nothing to say to you.” They had never talked about _that_ night, and after seeing him fawn over his queen again, Sansa has no desire to do so. 

“Before the battle, we said –.” _Before the battle_. She will never admit to him that he was right, they would have been lost without Daenerys’ armies and dragons. But, they do not need that queen and her dragons, her armies anymore. And yet Jon continues to indulge her. Cersei is still an issue, yes, but they do not need to pursue her and Sansa knows that she is not foolish enough to send her armies north to freeze or starve before any battle could be had. 

“I have no wish to discuss that anymore.”

“What’s changed?”

“Really, Jon? The simpering little looks she gave you all night – the way you smiled at her. It _is_ a wonder that the lords have not confronted you already,” Sansa hisses.

He massages his brow for a moment before pleading, “Speak plainly, Sansa.”

“Do you have any idea what the lords would do if they knew you fucked your crown away?” Sansa is almost as taken aback as Jon is. _Ladies_ do not speak like this.

He pauses be he speaks, “I never wanted this, Sansa.”

“Yes, you have made that point very clear, but do I mean so little to you that you would not even consult me first?” _Did that night mean nothing to you?_

“Consult you? Sansa, there wasn’t time –”

“‘Wasn’t time?’ You went weeks without sending me messages. You left me with a whole bloody kingdom to run – to manage – and you abandoned it all so easily – she bats her pretty eyes and you just –,” Sansa has to pause. She turns away from him, from the fire, and wipes away phantom tears. While he was gone – oh how she used to imagine: Jon returning to her and sweeping her into his arms, thanking her for all she had done to keep the North intact and to quell dissent amongst the lords. And he would come to her at night and kiss her sweetly like before. But life is not a song, and she would do well to remember that. She used to think about that night – when she closed her eyes she could still see him sitting before her, feel his lips brushing over her neck, the way his hands pulled gently at her hair.

Still, they have never spoken of it. And now, Sansa has no desire to.

“Sansa, there are things I need to say to you –”

“I know you think that night was a mistake –,” she begins before he cuts her off. “I’ve never said that.” 

“Then what else could we possibly have to discuss? You are no longer king and I am no longer your regent. She’s made you her warden, her puppet.” Sansa gestures to her desk with stacks of missives. “I might as well hand this over to Tyrion, because they will only let you run the North in name alone.”

“So many lives lost – Robb and Rickon – so many died for Northern independence and you just threw it away. You spit on their graves,” Sansa laments, pulling at the sleeves of her gown.

Jon rubs his brow. “Sansa –,” he pleads.

“No, Jon. We have already had this argument. I am tired and do not have the patience to listen to your excuses again. Please leave.”

“Sansa, what can I say to make you listen?”

“Nothing! Nothing, Jon why can’t you understand that?”

Jon makes his way to the door of her solar. His hand hovers above the door knob.

Sansa barely hears him whisper, “I am sorry.” He leaves her without another word.

_~All this time, I never learned to read your mind~_


End file.
